Ma tête est remplie de parasites
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Sherlock n'est pas migraineux. Non non. - Pré-slash JohnLock


**Titre:** Ma tête est remplie de parasites

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Ce super programme est à la BBC, et le travail original est à ce cher Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. :D

**Genre:** ...Bonne question.

**Couple:** JohnLock/LockJohn. Pré-slash, je suppose.

**Note 1:** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "Ma tête est remplie de parasites" (mes titres sont tellement originaux).

**Note 2:** Deuxième fic dans ce fandom. Amoureuse je suis, je vous dis! :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Ma tête est remplie de parasites**

Sherlock avait la migraine. Pas un léger mal de tête qui serrait un peu son crâne, non, mais la vraie migraine qui enserrait sa tête dans un étau. Qui se servait de sa boîte crânienne comme d'une balle lors d'un match de croquet. En la faisant rebondir contre les _murs_.

Sherlock se massa les tempes rageusement, tentant de se concentrer sur les dossiers de l'affaire en cours. La personne qui pouvait dire qu'un vulgaire mal de tête était venu à bout des capacités de déduction de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes n'était pas encore née.

Jamais.

- Mal à la tête?

Sherlock grinça des dents avant de se tourner vers John. La lumière lui donnait les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une réflexion à ce sujet que John éteignait les lampes de la pièce.

Oh, petit réconfort dans ce monde d'aiguilles enfoncées dans son crâne!

- Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, John.

John sourit. Sherlock le devina à travers le voile tombé devant ses yeux.

- La photophobie. L'intolérance à la lumière. Un symptôme de la migraine, Sherlock.

Sherlock plissa le nez.

- Je ne suis _pas_ migraineux, John.

Le sourire de John s'élargit. Insupportable, vraiment.

- Peut-être que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce marteau qui tape contre ton crâne est une première crise de migraine.

- On ne tape pas contre mon crâne avec un marteau, John. On m'enfonce des _vis_ dedans. Nuance.

- Si tu veux.

Sherlock replia la lèvre. Si John faisait une remarque comme quoi il "boudait", il nierait de toutes ses forces.

Après un instant, le médecin finit par soupirer.

- Allez, Sherlock. Admets que c'est une crise de migraine, et je te donne un anti-inflammatoire.

Le détective renifla, se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

- Non.

John lui jeta un regard.

- Très bien.

Et il alluma son ordinateur, sûrement pour compléter son blog insipide. Il prit également soin de l'ignorer.

Il aurait fallu le prévenir qu'au vu du nombre de coups d'oeil qu'il lui lançait, un enfant de maternelle aurait été capable de voir qu'il n'était pas très convaincant dans ce domaine, mais Sherlock ne se sentait pas d'une humeur très magnanime à ce moment précis.

Le détective finit par refermer son dossier dans un bruit sec et décidément pas assez satisfaisant à son goût.

- Cela _bat_ dans ma tête. C'est _horrible_.

John ne daigna même pas relever les yeux.

- La migraine, Sherlock. C'est la migraine.

- Raaaaaahhh!

Sherlock jeta son dossier au sol, se relevant aussitôt pour faire les cent pas. Il _refusait _de se prendre la tête à deux mains, il avait plus de dignité que cela, et quand il croisa le regard victorieux de John, presque noir dans la lumière déclinante, il le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

Mais John, comme presque toujours, ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, il se contenta de sourire presque pour lui-même, secouant la tête avec une bonne humeur réelle.

- Tu es tellement borné...

Sherlock marqua une pause dans ses cent pas. Encore une fois, il réalisa combien, en vérité... c'était lui, le chanceux, entre les deux hommes. C'était lui qui avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé John.

Le médecin était un homme tellement simple, tellement brut. Sherlock s'avouait facilement qu'au début, il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de totalement stupide. La vérité était qu'il n'était pas brillant, comme lui.

Mais il voyait les rares fois où Sherlock s'aveuglait. Il agissait toujours quand Sherlock pensait trop. Et, d'une manière assez extraordinaire, il le supportait.

Il le supportait. Il restait à ses côtés, toujours, malgré ses sautes d'humeur et son mauvais caractère. Malgré le danger. Et malgré, _oui_. Même malgré la _brillance_ de Sherlock, cette fameuse intelligence qui terrifiait les autres et l'isolait du monde.

Sherlock avait le sentiment que, si un coeur pouvait être brillant, celui de John serait une étoile.

Il balaya ces pensées d'un mouvement d'épaule, reprenant sa marche avant que John ne se doutât de quelque chose.

Et puis, sa migraine (car oui, bon, cela en était vraiment une) sembla soudain déchirer son tissu cérébral et il s'arrêta devant le médecin en serrant les dents.

John releva les yeux vers lui, dans une attitude d'attente, son regard doux. Tellement, tellement simple.

Sherlock plissa le nez sous la douleur, et puis le fixa, une détermination bleue et butée dans ses yeux.

- S'il te plaît.

Son ton était un peu récalcitrant, mais John, dans toute cette brillance non mentale, lui sourit simplement et se leva.

- Je vais te chercher cet anti-inflammatoire.

Sherlock sourit juste un peu en le voyant quitter la pièce.

Elle était chaleureuse, cette brillance.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _aux anges_: Ce Sherlock de la BBC a un fichu caractère. C'est juste un _régal_ à écrire. Je me suis bien amusée. XD

(oh, et vivent les références médicales, aussi! *future interne*)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. :) A bientôt! (peut-être?)

Maeve


End file.
